The Many Cat Stories of Cam: True Or Scam?
by floopyrocks
Summary: Cam frequently posts requests on the message board in Bluebell saying that he found a stray cat and he wants to feed it something before he lets it go. But he always posts the same story. Are they true? Or maybe just a scam to get to Lillian?


**This is a birthday present for lollipopdiego. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GURL! :D HOPE ITS A GOOD ONE! *hugs***

**tHIS ISH FOR HER AND DON'T FORGET TO WISH HER A HAPPY BDAY! :D**

**Me: I even brought Luke along! He makes everything awesome!**

**Luke: Yes, yes I do Floopy.**

**ME: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!**

***Luke rolls his eyes* Luke: Whatevs. by the way Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**The Many Cat Stories of Cam: True or Scam?**

3rd person POV

Lillian looked over the message board in Bluebell and she noticed one by Cam. Standing on the edge of her tiptoes she reached up to grab it, for it was at the very top of the message board and Lillian wasn't very tall.

She grasped the small piece of paper in her hand and pulled it down, knocking down the pin that held it up there, in the process.

She smiled as she read it.

_I found a stray cat the other day and I want to give it some food before I let it go. _

_Here is what I found it likes:_

_2 small killifish - 1/2 star quality or more._

_Reward: Colorful Bouqet _

Lillian thought about Cam's request. _Do I have small killifish on me? _she thought. Earlier that day she had gone fishing, she had been trying to earn 10000 G so that she could pay Eileen to expand her pastures for her livestock. She shrugged her rucksack off of her shoulders and started rumaging through it.

Lillian smiled when her hand touched the small slimy fish. Now all she had to do was find Cam. Standing, she pushed her rucksack back onto her shoulders and walked over to Cam's Flower Shop, only to find the table empty.

Lillian checked her watch, her confused feelings growing more and more when it said _10:00 AM._ It should've been open by then. But then Lillian realized that it was a Monday, one of the days Cam gave himself off. And when Cam had his days off, he was usually found by the river that Lillian went to earlier in that day to catch some fish with her hands. So Lillian walked toward the direction of the mountain.

She found Cam by the river. "Hey Cam!" she called.

Cam turned to the direction of the voice and smiled when he saw that it was Lillian. "Hey Lil," he said as she sat down next him.

Lillian pulled off her rucksack and pulled out Cam's request. He smiled again when he saw the two killifish in Lillian's hands. He took them warmly. "Thanks Lillian," he said.

Cam put the two killifish in his pocket and they sat in silence for a while.

Lillian finally said, "So... since when did you have a softspot for stray kittens?" She didn't tear her gaze away from the shallow river.

Cam blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well what could I do? It was purring at me and rubbing up against my leg. It was cute... I couldnt' resist."

Lillian laughed. "So where's my reward?"

* * *

><p>A week later Lillian was searching the message board again. After Cam's request, she was checking the message board more and more frequently hoping that Cam would post another request. Right when she was about to give up hope she came here, to this very moment. Her mouth twisted into a genuine smile that warmed her heart. She grabbed the request off the board and read it.<p>

_I found a stray cat the other day and I want to give it some food before I let it go. _

_Here is what I found it likes:_

_2 small killifish - 1/2 star quality or more._

_Reward: Colorful Bouqet _

She had to find the same exact things for Cam. Lillian tugged a strap on her rucksack, she knew that she was making a trip to the river. Shoving the paper in her pocket she started walking towards the mountain.

Lillian slowly trudged over to Cam's Flower Shop. Walking up to his booth, Cam smiled at her then started to frown.

"When I asked for two killifish I didn't ask for a wet girl too," he said.

"It's a care package. Buy one, get one free," Lillian said. She handed Cam the fish. "Well here you go anyways."

As she watched Cam put the fish in his pockets she asked him a question. "So you found another stray cat, huh?"

Cam blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarassment, the same exact thing he did a week before. "Well what could-"

"I know," Lillian said. She started to imitate Cam. "'WWCID? Well What Could I do?' You're funny Cam, you know that?" she said.

Cam fiercly blushed. "Thanks Lillian."

"Hey, anytime."

* * *

><p>One season later, staring up at the almost bare message board Lillian took a look at the only request left. It was from Cam. He wanted the same exact thing, and was giving the same exact reward away as the last time. <em>What is with this guy and cats? <em>Lillian thought. Without a second thought running through her head, she went to go visit the florist at his shop.

**And there it is! I hope you like it Diego! :D **

**Again, happy birthday! :D**

**and also the thing with Cam and the frequent stray cat request thingies... its true in the game. **

**-Floopy and Luke**


End file.
